The Big Three Olympics Almost
by LoneAlpha
Summary: The Big Three have their own Olympic games! Very-funny,one-shot! it's all about Hades, Zeus and Poseidon! WARNING!OOC-ness.  Then their kids have their own Olympics Just like their dads!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey dudez! What's up? I-coughmeandmybrothercough- decided to write a Percy Jackson and the Olympians story! Just for the record Santa hasn't brought me P.J.O yet so it's not mine!.........for now! Mwhahahaha-cough cough- **

**Enjoy and review!**

**The Big Three Olympics (Almost)**

It started like a normal day, Zeus throwing down lightning bolts,Poseidon causing hurricanes and Hades yelling at the dead for being boring. It suddenly occurred to each of them_ 'I'm better than my brothers!'_

With that thought, Poseidon stormed out of the Sea and made his way to the Empire State Building, outside he saw Hades with an evil smirk on his face, but that's nothing out of the ordinary. they stared at each other until my burger was sneezed on, that wasn't very long (Funny thing happened there while I was writing this my brother sneezed on his burger true story).

While they were waiting in the elevator it was playing the cuppy cake song. Out of no where, Hades started to sing it and soon enough Poseidon joined! When the elevator stopped at the 600th floor, they looked at each other and said" NEVER MENTION THIS EVER AGAIN!" Zeus walked past and said "hello Poseidon, Hades nice weather we're having" He quickly walked past then stopped and thought to himself_ ' What the Hades? Poseidon, Hades! Did that even make sense?'_

"Oh who gives a Hades?"Zeus boomed.

"Who gives a me what?" Hades asked

"sorry thinking out loud again." Zeus anwsered

"Come on Zeus, I though we talked about this! This is obivously why I'm better than you two!" Poseidon said while looking rather proud or like his food was edible for once!

"Better than me! Yeah right I could thrash you in the olympics,"Zeus boasted.

"You might be able thrash him but I could thrash both of you,"

"That's rich, coming from the King of DARKNESS who needed a NIGHT LIGHT !" Sea-weed man and lighning-boy chuckled, while Hades Pouted.

"i have an idea," Zeus was still laughing while he spoke." let's have our own olympics!"

"no, that's crap!,"Poseidon stopped laughing because of the glare Hades gave him. It was the glarest of all glares. Go super-ultra-mega-death glares! "let's have our own Olympics!"

"no, that's rubish,let's-"

"we already said Olympics, so don't!"

"I was going to say eat muffins, but if you guys wanna have Oylmpics just to realise that i'm the best. Well then I'm cool with that!" Hades smirked.

The boys decided 5 events:

_Stealth through darkness._

_Lightning bolt throwing._

_Water control._

_Who's kid is best._

_Last of all, the best for last, the legendery rock,paper,scissor_

Zeus told Poseidon that his shoelace was untied and Hades went_ 'DUN,DUN,DUN!'_All of a sudden the gods and godesses popped out of nowhere and looked at him as if he was mad.

"Sorry it fit the mood."

Ares then whispered to Aphrodite" At least we know where his kid gets his brains from."

the big three left and arrived at the venue soon enough, which was at...um...er....uh...STOP PRUSEURING ME! Damn readers.

The first game,stealth which Hades OWNED at! Even if he wanted to cry a couple of times 'cause of the dark!

* * *

Then second games Zeus was the best not just 'cause he practices but Hades has a burnt bottem and Poseidon, well let's just say he doesn't want to Lighning bolts ever again!

* * *

When It came to the third game, well see-read- for your self.

Hades raised his hand and yelled "Rise!" at the top of his lungs. The tide rose up while Hades smiled but it was wiped off his face when the wave came crashing down on him! A little joke from Poseiden.

Zeus was a completely different story, he couldn't even get drop to obey him, so he did what most people would do, sulk!

Poseidon made wonderous shapes from the ocean, him getting medals, his brothers bowing down to him and him having a pet dodo!

I think the winner was pretty obivous! Hades!

"Really"

Just kidding, Poseidon!

"oh I'm cool wit that."Hades went to weep in the corner.

* * *

The fourth game was were the trouble started, or increased!

"Percy, saved us all!"

"So Nico's older!"

"he's 12! Thalia's better 'cause..er...she just is!"

"No,Percy's better than your kids like I'm better than you!"

"yea and the moon's made out of cheese!"

"Really! Yay! Come on lightning bolt-y let's go eat the moon!"

they were so busy arguing they didn't realise the people they were arguing about just walked in the room!

"Dad! What are arguing about?" Percy asked the last this happened well let's just say it looked like halloween and the planet was at war with itself!

"huh! Oh hi Percy, about who's kid's the best!"

"that's easy, it's ME!" all three yelled at the same time!

"YOU?!"

"YES, ME! You're going down punk!"

as they carried on arguing the Three Gods backed away scared of the look in their childs eye!

* * *

"how 'bout we Rock,paper, sicssors now!" Poseidon squeacked out, while his brother just nodded.

"Rock,paper,scssors!" they yelled, drawing everyone's attention.

Hades had paper, Poseidon had rock and Zeus had scissors. That carried on for another hour or four!Until Hades won?No it was Zeus.I'm pretty sure it was was it....I'm not sure okay!

So that's how it ended three gods playing 'Rock,paper,scissors' and their kids arguing who's the best! That's a pretty normal day in Olympus!

**A/N: Review please! Thanks to my brother for his help and ideas! **


	2. The Little Three OlyimpicsKinda

**A/N: thanks to those of you who gave a NICE review! I thought I might do another one-shot with this!**

**P.S I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, all I got from the tooth fairy was £1 billion, I mean what can you get with that?**

**The Little Three Olympics...(Kinda)**

The three demigods were about to kill each other. They had...pillows at each others' throats.

"Wanna go get some pizza?" Annabeth all stared at her.

"Pizza, we are trying to see who is the best and you want to get a cheesy Italian snack!" Thalia screeched.

"Yes?" Annabeth eyed her evilly.

"No?I mean. I'm confused."

"The daughter of the goddess of wisdom is confused? I crack myself up." Percy chuckled.

"Yes you do." Nico said.

"Well your dad Lord of darkness is scared of the...DARK!" Percy said with uncharacteristic smirk on his face.

DUN!DUN!DUN!

"Oh you're talking about me I'm offended." Hades sobbed.

"Dad why are you here?" Nico questioned.

"I get lonely and the dark creeps me out. Oh and I'm also the '_DUN!DUN!DUN!'_ guy!"

"Well there's a surprise." Percy laughed.

"I think that we should do what our dads did." Thalia said.

"What, neglect our children for years then ask them for help when we are in trouble?" Nico asked.

"Yes, I mean no we should...have our own...Olympics?"Thalia said trying to be dramatic "the compations will be:

Hold you breath under water

Staying in the dark without shrieking like a Hades

Sky diving- staying in the air for longer

Debating whose dad is the best

And the oh so sacred Chess...kidding Rock,Paper,Scissors"

"But we never agreed to do this, did we?"asked Nico.

"It's agree or die."Thalia said.

"I pick die."

"Okay just agree."

So the Olympics holding breath under water. Nico said that there was a lot of scary stuff down didn't come back up and Percy, he's still down there talking to Tyson and holding Thalia underwater

It was then time for round two, staying in the dark, Percy well lets just say he took back what he said about Hades being a mysteriously disappeared and Nico is still in there but we believe he has a flashlight.

Round 3

Percy moaned,

"I can't go up there your freak of a dad will zap me with his freak ray."

"You are in no position to talk Perseus and atleast I smell of pine tree not fish!"

"Guys! Let's get back to the games!"

"They're not games! They're important...um...er...yeah,can someone cue the thinking music,"

so on with the..um..let's just call them games!

Thalia seemed to stay up there like it was a second home, which to her it could've been. Percy had his shoes glued to the ground, literally! Nico was abducted by short green alien men and he'll be back in about 5 hours after they have probed his then let's kill some time.

"So Percy when you gonna make a move on Annabeth."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know."

"Know what?"

"s'okay...you don't have to say it out loud!"

"say what!"

On with the who's dad is the best, get the police and possibly a SWAT team.

"My dad saved Olympus and has a great beard!"said Percy.

"Well my dad doesn't reek of fish and he can make _DUN!DUN!DUN!_Noises."

"My dad has umm...umm... done nothing?" Thalia's face then possesed a look of thought "no, wait my dad's king of the gods! So HA!"

They then all began yelled random words and phrases, such as _'spider's like cheese!' _and _'I'm not wearing any underwear!' _

"What's up?" Hades asked

"The sky!"

"Ceiling"

"My house!"

"Okay, other than the obvious what is up?"

"Um...nothing. Wow I am a loser!"

"What are you doing?" Poseidon said.

"Talking to a man who reeks of fish and in need of a bath." Hades smiled.

"Before that."

"Arguing with the douche bags over there."

Percy picked his nose looked up and ate it.

"Some times I wonder why I claimed him as my kid!" Poseidon said while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"But you love really daddy!" Percy said hugging Zeus's feet!

"I'm not your daddy! okay, getting sidetracked, so what were you guys aruging about?" Zeus asked

"Were arguing who's dad is best, 2. I am not a grungy mutt known as a... DUDE!" Thalia yelled!

"Oh, that's easy it's me!" the three gods yelled!

"You? ME! ! STOP WHAT? COPYING ME-"

"How 'bout we leave our old man's to go to the ..!"

"'kay!"

"Fine with me!"

So the three teens walked away, from their crazy psycho fathers.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

One drew rock, one drew paper, and one drew...a shoe..I'm kidding the last drew scissors. Then they started arguing about who won...when all of a sudden Hades came in.

"Guys! guess what! I'm not afraid of the dark!But I have a stalker his name is Emmett Cullen he is more annoying than that gay crazy haired freak Naruto."

"Wow! Is really that annoying?" Nico asked eyes wide not believing that anyone was more annoying than Naruto

"Uh huh!" Hades said nodding his head for enthesis!

"HEY!" they heard a distant voice yell!

"Back to you're stalker," Percy said "Are you sure he's a stalker?"

"Yep, look he's there, and there and THERE!" Hades said pointing a finger at a poster of Emmett every time he said 'there'

"Um..dad, that's a-"

"I know isn't it scary! I have a stalker everyone!" Hades yelled running round in circles screaming his head of and hurting everyone Else's ears!

"Why can't I be part of the Olympics?" Athena came in with Zeus and Poseiden yelling.

"Because!"

"nice come-back fish-face!" Athena yelled. All the other gods then came piling ito the room, yelling'_yeah why can't we be part of the olyimpics?'_

"Uh oh!"

"Here we go again..."

Thalia, Percy and Nico then started walking away shaking their heads at the gods' pointless banter.

"When you gonna ask Annabeh out?"

"Me and her are just friends for the last time!"

"Wait! Percy has a crush on Annabeth?"

"Yes!"

"No!" Percy yelled at the same time as Thalia.

"Trust me he does!" Thalia said to Nico when she thought Percy wasn't listening.

"Just ask her out!"

"No, we're only friends!"

"For now!" thalia yelled while lauging evily, yes I mean she did the _'Mwhahaha'_

"Just for the record I won!" Nico yelled after a while of slience

"You, no I think you mean me!"

"Sorry Percy but you'e both wrong it's me who won!"

And they continuded to argue whilst Annabeth watched and ate a cheesy Italian snack known as lasange.

**A/N:hi I know I have't updated my other stories but I will soon! Please review(on all my stories) so i'll update faster! **


End file.
